dtglfandomcom-20200214-history
Godmaegen
Some very powerful entity have the ability to shun portions of their being that they consider undesirable. This process is forbidden by the fundamental law of the multiverse because all beings are built upon a balance. When one of these entities does discover the route to extricate a portion of themselves, the multiverse must be be adjusted to rebalance the equation. Ein Sof, the Eternal, completes this by several mechanisms, one of which being to reincarnate the shed aspect as a mortal known as a Godmaegen. The new being is instilled with its own soul and can take the shape of any mortal creature. However, a portion of the immortal's power remains within and slowly grows as the Godmaegen becomes more powerful. Class Features HIT POINTS Hit Dice: 1d1O per fighter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d1O (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per level after 1st PROFICIENCIES Armor: All armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, Religion and Survival EQUIPMENT You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) ''chain mail or ''(b) ''leather, longbow, and 20 arrows ''(a) a ''martial weapon ''and a ''shield or ''(b) ''two martial weapons ''(a) ''a Light crossbow and 20 bolts or ''(b) ''two handaxes ''(a) ''a dungeoneer's pack or ''(b) ''an explorer's pack '''SOUL FONT' As a godmaegen, you have the innate ability to draw on the energy locked away in the immortal soul. This reserve is used to power several of your abilities. When full, the well contains soul points equal your class level. These are refilled at the end of a long rest. FIGHTING STYLE You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty, Choose one of the following options. Vou can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. ARCHERY You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. DEFENSE While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. DUELING When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. GREAT WEAPON FIGHTING When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. PROTECTION When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. TWO-WEAPON FIGHTING When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. HEALING TOUCH You are able to channel your soul’s energy into another. You may use an action to touch a creature, including yourself. For each soul point expended, the target heals 1d8 points of damage. DIVINE SMITE At second level, you gain the ability to channel your soul energy offensively. When making an attack you may opt to deal an additional 1d8 points of damages for each soul point expended. PATH OF THE DIVINE On the ascent to divinity, you begin to take on aspects of a particular type of supernatural entity. At third level, select from the followings aspects that correlate to your alignment. You gain a special ability related to this aspect at third, seventh, tenth, fifteenth, twentieth, twenty-third, twenty-seventh and thirtieth level. Angel: Any Good ABILITY SCORE IMPROVEMENT When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, 19th, 21st, 25th and 29th level level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature until exceeding 20th level. EXTRA ATTACK Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 26th level in this class. IMPROVED CRITICAL Beginning at 6th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. DETERMINATION As you grow in power so does your resolve. At 6th level, you become immune to the charmed, exhausted and frightened conditions DIVINE RESISTANCE At ninth level, your body gains a measure of immortality. You become immune to poison and disease. You also gain resistance to necrotic and poison damage. IMPROVED DIVINE SMITE By 11th level, you are so suffused with righteous might that all your melee weapon strikes carry divine power with them. Whenever you hit a creature with a melee weapon, the creature takes an extra ld8 radiant damage. If you also use your Divine Smite with an attack, you add this damage to the extra damage of your Divine Smite. ENHANCED FIGHTING STYLE Your prowess in combat is reflected in your fighting style. At 13th level, you may either advance a known fighting style to the enhanced levels described below or adopt an additional style from the list above. ARCHERY You gain the benefits of the sharpshooter feat. DEFENSE While you are wearing armor, the maximum dexterity bonus is increased by 1. You also may reduce damage taken from nonmagical bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing weapons by 3 DUELING You gain the effects of the defensive duelist feat. GREAT WEAPON FIGHTING You gain the benefit of the Great Weapon Master Feat PROTECTION You gain the benefit of the Shield Master feat. TWO-WEAPON FIGHTING You gain the benefit of the Dual Wielder Feat. SUPERIOR CRITICAL Beginning at 14th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18, 19 or 20. CLEANSING TOUCH Beginning at 14th level, you may expend 2 soul points to mimic the effects of lesser restoration on the touched creature. DIVINE IMMUNITY At 17th level, you body becomes even more resilient to mortal attacks. Your poison and necrotic damage resistance advances to immunity. You also gain resistance to Radiant damage and bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks. PURIFYING TOUCH Starting at 18th level, your touch can cure the most debilitating effects. By expending 5 soul points, you may mimic the effects of greater restoration on the touched creature. DIVINE AURA Starting at 21st level, you literally exude divine energy. At the cost of 5 soul points per round, you may infuse the aura with you supernatural might. Hostile creatures who enter within 10 feet or start their turns in this radius take 1d8 damage or half on a successful wisdom save. Allied creatures regain 1d8 hit points at the start of their turn while in the aura’s area. You may expend more energy each round to increase this damage/healing by 1d8 for each additional 5 soul points. Activation requires an action, maintenance requires concentration. PERFECTED FIGHTING STYLE You combat prowess has reached divine proportions. At 22nd level, you may do one of the following: Progress an enhanced style to the perfected stage listed below, advance a fighting style to its enhanced stage, or acquire an entirely new fighting style. ARCHERY You gain the ability to use Crippling Shot. You may take a -10 penalty to your attack roll with a ranged attack to attempt to deliver a particularly devastating shot by targeting a vulnerable area. If the attack hits, the target must succeed on a dexterity saving throw or have its speed halved, take disadvantage on attack rolls and dexterity saves, and attacks against it have advantage. This lasts until the creature or an ally spends a full round to remove the arrow and the creature receives healing of some kind. DEFENSE You may treat armor as being one step lighter than it is. If wearing light armor, you are treated as being unarmored. DUELING When you score a critical hit with a finesse weapon, you may add one additional die to the damage dealt. GREAT WEAPON FIGHTING You become so skilled in large weapon that you are able to wield those considered enormous to your kin. You gain the ability to wield great weapons of creatures one size larger than you. These weapons have damage die one step larger than their normal counterparts and you may add 1.5 times your strength bonus, rounded down, to damage rolls. PROTECTION If an enemy attacks an ally within 5 feet of you and you are wearing a shield, you may use your reaction to make an attack against the enemy with advantage. If the attack hits, the enemy’s attack is cancelled. TWO-WEAPON FIGHTING When using your bonus action to attack with your off-hand weapon, you may instead make two attacks. MAGIC RESISTANCE Starting at 24th level, you have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. SUPERIOR DIVINE AURA Starting at 25th level, the range of your divine aura increases to 30 feet IMMORTAL FURY At 28th level, your wrath is the stuff of legends. At the cost of 5 soul points per round, you gain advantage on all attack rolls. In addition, for each consecutive round the points are expended your attacks gain a cumulative +2 bonus to damage rolls. PERFECTED CRITICAL Beginning at 29th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 17- 20. DEATH SAVE ADVANTAGE Your battle-hardened physicality has made you very difficult to kill. Starting at 30th level any death saving throws you make are made with advantage. DIVINE PATH OPTIONS Channel Divinity Starting at 3rd level, your divine presence begins to take shape. You gain the ability to assume aspects of a supernatural entity using your soul points. Upon achieving third level, select an entity from the list below that is appropriate for your alignment. At the cost of one point per round, you may assume this form and gain the relevant abilities for each given level. Ascension: Upon attaining 20th level, you ascend your mortal form. Your divine form is constitutively active at no point cost. You may assume your mortal form at any time. Details appropriate to each lineage is given under the respective headings. Soul Charge: Additionally, at 20th level, a character of any lineage gains the ability to recharge their soul points. Between each long rest you may spend an entire round to regain one soul point. You are considered paralyzed while charging and if you take damage you must make a concentration check as though you were concentrating on a spell to avoid ending the charging period. This can also be accomplished during a short rest or outside of combat. If performed in a hostile area, the energy flow is likely to draw attention by your enemies. Angel (Any Good) The winged harbingers of the holy. The lowest are mere messengers while the most powerful unleash divinely ordained desolation wherever appropriate. While many angels serve the deities of goodness, the eldest and most ancient have might to rival the gods. You tap into this might, whether from your heritage or by sheer determination, to share in their unrivaled power and to one day surpass it. Messenger: At 3rd level, you gain the basest of angelic powers. When you assume your divine form, you sprout glorious feathered wings from your back and your skin takes on a heavenly glow. You gain a fly speed equal to your land speed. This is reduced to 20ft while wearing heavy armor. This speed increases to 50ft at 7th level, 100ft at 15th level, and 150ft at 23rd level. While wearing heavy armor this speed is treated as one step before. You also gain darkvision if you did not have it already. Mercy: At 7th level, you can channel your energy to spare the dying. At the cost of 3 soul points, you can use revivify as the spell. At your option the character may stay unconscious for 24 hours. You may also use this ability to put an enemy out of their misery. For the same cost, you may force a dying creature to immediately make a death save. No creature may be the target of either ability more than once per day. Prophecy: At 10th level, your connection to the celestial realm grants you momentary glimpses of the immediate future. At the cost of 5 soul points, you may reroll a failed save. Enlighten: At 15th level, you awaken to superior state of awareness. While transformed, you can detect lies when you here them. You are also treated as under the effect of the tongues spell. Wrath: At 20th level, you gain the ability to channel your righteous fury. For the cost of 5 soul points, you may create a searing burst of divine energy. Each creature of its choice in a 10-foot radius must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 10+your proficiency bonus+ your CHA modifier), taking 4d6 fire damage plus 4d6 radiant damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Ascension: Additionally at 20th level, you ascend to celestial status. Your type changes to match this. This makes you immune mortal concerns such as aging, starvation, thirst, and breathing. You also permanently gain your channel divine form free of soul point cost unless you wish to assume your previous mortal likeness. Defender: At 23rd level, you can channel the divine energy to create a dome of pure divine force to shield your allies. For the cost of 5 soul points per round, you can project an 10ft aura around you. No hostile actions can be taken within or through this aura. Any hostile creature must succeed on a wisdom saving throw to avoid being forced outside its limits. You must spend your entire round focusing to maintain this effect and cannot move. Watcher: At 27th level, your eyes alone have the might to pass judgement. As an action, at the cost of 10 soul points, you may use a blinding gaze. You target one creature you can see within 30 feet. If the target can see you, the target must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or be blinded until magic such as the lesser restoration spell removes the blindness. Archangel At 30th level, you ascend once more. You achieve a state of godlike divinity and your internal reservoir of energy grows to reflect this. Your soul font doubles in capacity, although the soul charge ability can only restore half of that per long rest. Additionally, you gain the power to act as an Angel of Death. Select one creature, by expending 1 soul point for every 10hp the target has remaining. The target must succeed on a Constitution or wisdom saving throw (their choice) of a DC that is equal to 10+ your proficiency bonus+ your Charisma modifier. The target is instantly slain on a failed save. On a successful save, they take 1d6 damage for each soul point expended. In either case, the use of this ability is demanding on even one of your might. Whether the target succeeds on its save or not, you also take 1d6 points of damage for each soul point expended. Used to its full potential, this strain will probably slay the user as well.